


My good little Omega

by Emptynarration



Series: Porn stuff [11]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: (sprinkled in here and there lol), A/B/O, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aftercare, Alpha Author, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Caretaking, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Hitting, Humiliation, Injury, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, lashing, omega host, possessive author, soft author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: PWP - Porn without (much to no) PlotHost is Author's good little Omega pet.He is loved, even if that love can be a little painful sometimes.Not that Host particularly minds, of course.
Relationships: The Host/The Author - Relationship
Series: Porn stuff [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467592
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	My good little Omega

“You disrespectful little brat, hasn’t anyone ever taught you how to behave around an alpha?”, Author growled, yanking on Host's collar. He was at least a foot taller than the omega, and he was much stronger than the scrawny omega as well. Maybe because Host was a little malnourished and definitely underweight.  
Host fidgeted, unable to pull away as Author held onto his collar. He may had broken the rule of not leaving the cabin. And perhaps he had gotten in trouble because he had went into the forest and had been attacked by a beast.  
“For fuck's sake, I've never met such a problematic omega.”, Author grumbled, letting go of Host's collar and shoving him slightly away, making Host stumble a bit. “I'll lock you outside if you disobey me again. And now get out of those fucking clothes, I _told you_ you're not wearing them in this cabin.”.

Host nodded lightly, pulling off his clothes where he stood in the hallway. It was just some sweatpants and a sweater, but still too much, of course. His narrations quietly told him of Author grabbing his leash off the hook, and once Host was naked, Author clipped it on his collar.  
Author pulled on the leash harshly then, making Host stumble slightly as he quickly followed Author.  
“You disobeyed me, you're getting ten lashes.”, he said, and Host whined softly, making Author growl in response.

Once in the bedroom, Author tied the leash to the bedpost on the end, before shoving Host on it so he fell onto it, knees hitting the ground as his chest landed on the bed.  
“_Stay_.”, Author was never shy of using his alpha voice, and Host would never dream of moving when he was already getting a punishment. Author got out a paddle, and a whip. Host was already whimpering, knowing the whip would hurt like a bitch if Author used it.  
Author laid the whip onto Host's back, before gently rubbing the paddle over Host's ass. Just letting him get a feel for the smooth wood.

And then Author pulled his arm back, and he smacked Host's ass hard enough it jiggled slightly, and Host gasped sharply. And he knew these didn't count as _lashes_.  
Author hit his ass again with no pause, and again, and Host winced with each hit, and he was glad he didn't have to count. Author only stopped when his ass was a nice shade of red, and laid down the paddle, humming lightly.  
“Look how nice and red your ass is.”, he crooned, kneading Host's ass in his hands, making the omega whimper slightly. Author smirked, knowing this turned Host on.  
He let go, grabbing the whip then. It would hurt, and cut into the skin to bleed, and Author would love that more than anything. He loved seeing Host bleeding and in pain.

“You’re mine, do you understand? I have to keep you under control.”, Author stood back and pulled the whip back, and with a sharp crack it connected against Host's ass and wrapped slightly around his hip, and Host cried out in pain, an angry red line being left behind.  
“_Count_.”, Author commanded, and Host whimpered, nodding.  
“One.”, he said quietly, and Author growled, hitting Host's ass with his hand.  
“_Louder_.”  
“One!”, Host said louder, shifting slightly, hoping he could do this. Ten lashes and it should be fine, right? And Author would be done?

Author continued whipping Host then, each lash not always hitting his ass, or _just_ his ass. Sometimes it went down to his thighs, and the whip wrapped around him slightly, and it hurt so much more when it hit his thighs, and with each hit, Host had to count along.  
And when Host forgot what number he was at -around seven or eight- because it hurt so much he couldn't concentrate on it? He had to start over.  
Author clearly took his pleasure in whipping Host, barely giving him time to say anything between lashes, and Host was screaming and sobbing in pain, blood soaking into his bandages. And Author was hard in his pants, smirking widely as Host's ass was red and bleeding slightly.

“Your ass and thighs are so red from the whip, and I can see the slick dripping down your legs.”, Author hummed, smirking as he saw the shine of Host's slick on his thighs. He knew Host loved getting hurt -not as much as he was right now, though, but Author didn't care.  
"Look at you, you dirty little slut.", Author chuckled, throwing the whip on the bed and grabbing Host's ass again, making him wince loudly at the pain when Author kneaded them painfully.  
“I-I'm not... your s-lut...”, he whimpered, and Author scoffed, squeezing Host's ass hard, making the omega gasp and sob then.  
“I can smell the slick, you forget you can’t hide your arousal from me.”, Author let go and instead hit Host's thighs, making the omega gasp sharply and rut forward against the bed. Host just whined, knowing he couldn't hide. _He himself_ could smell the sweet scent of his slick in the air, and he could feel it, he felt awfully aroused, but also in pain.

“Roll over and spread yourself open for me so I can see you.”, Author said then, standing back slightly and crossing his arms as he looked down on Host. Host whined, not wanting to lay on his awfully hurting ass and thighs.  
“P-please- don't- don't make me.”, Host begged softly, and Author growled lowly in warning.  
"_Shut up._ I don't care what you want. You're here to do what _I _want.", Author grabbed Host and roughly flipped him over, making Host cry out softly as the bedding rubbed against his open wounds, blood soaked through his bandages and smearing over his cheeks.  
Host moved his hands then like he had been commanded to, holding his lips apart for Author to see his cunt, slick shining as a bit more dripped out of it. He felt humiliated, flustered beneath Author's gaze, his Sight telling him how hard Author was because of him.

"You're mine to play with and do whatever I want to.", Author hummed as he ran his fingers through Host's slit, gathering some slick on them, making Host whimper softly. “Understand?”.  
“Y-yes.”, Host nodded quickly, and when Author flicked his fingers against his clit, he gasped “Y-yes alpha!”.  
“Good omega.”, Author crooned, rubbing his fingers over Host's clit, making the omega whimper softly. He deserved some fun now, being so good taking all the lashes. Though Author truthfully was just horny now hurting Host so much.  
Author leaned down then, got on his knees, and he licked thick stripes over Host's slit, watching Host's fingers holding his lips apart tremble as the omega moaned. Like most alphas, Author loved slick, though he'd never admit it to anyone. He probably would only ever eat Host out, because he was _his_ cute little omega baby.

Host moaned and whimpered softly as Author ate him out, the alpha eagerly getting slick all over his mouth and chin as he tried to clean Host out. Of course that didn't work, because it aroused Host more, which caused more slick to gather and drip out of him.  
Once Author had enough though, he pulled back, breathing heavy as he licked his lips, leaning down over Host to kiss him, make him taste his own slick, making Host moan softly.

"You're just here to serve me. Is that clear?", Author murmured against Host's lips, and Host whined softly, but nodded.  
“I'm here to serve my alpha.”, he replied quietly, and Author chuckled lightly.  
“Good omega.”, he hummed, pressing another kiss to Host's lips, before he stood back up properly, making the omega whine softly when his alpha wasn't so close to him anymore.  
“I’m going to fuck you again and again until you’re knocked up, understood? No matter how many times I have to do it.”, Author said then, pulling out his cock and rubbing the tip of it over Host's slit, pushing against his clit, making Host whimper softly.  
“Yes, alpha.”, Host replied softly. God he loved being fucked until he was close to passing out, and he knew Author would. Technically, of course he could get pregnant. He was a proper omega, after all. But, he was taking birth control, because Author wasn't ready to have kids yet -though he would argue he didn't _want_ them, even though Host was more than certain he _did_. No arguing with alpha though, because he knew best.

Author pushed into Host then, making the omega moan softly. Author didn't go too slow, mostly since Host was already so slicked up, and he was impatient. Once fully inside of Host, he slowly moved, moving Host's hands away from his lips and let Host move them to wherever he wanted them to be at.  
Host grabbed the sheets beneath him, not much caring about the blood on his face. He felt good, filled to the brim with Author's cock, thick and warm inside of him.

And soon, Author began to pound into Host, all his slick making squelching noises as Author thrust into his omega, and Host was dissolving into a moaning mess, clenching around Author.  
It didn't take long at all for Host to come, mostly because he had already been getting close from Author eating him out, and oh man he felt really good as he came. Twitching around Author, arching his back, which pressed his sore and painful ass into the mattress some more, which hurt, and _fuck it was so good_.  
Author fucked him right through his orgasm, making Host sob from the pleasure as he was overstimulated, the alpha grunting with the force of how he slammed into Host.

When Author came, he continued to shallowly trust into Host, making sure his come was nice and deep inside of him.  
“You belong to me. Can you feel my cum in you, in your womb?”, Author growled lowly, hands holding onto Host's hips, keeping a bruising grip on him.   
“Good- love it alpha..”, Host replied, nodding, breathing heavily. Author chuckled, and picked up the pace once more, thrusting fast and hard into Host. It made the omega sob loudly, overstimulated but loving the pleasure.

Host never asked how Author could keep up and fuck him for hours on end; he suspected Author used his writings to make him able to. Not that he would ever complain to be filled by more and more cum of Author's.

Author fucked him through orgasm after orgasm, and more and more cum was being pumped into him without Author ever knotting Host, making the omega whine because he could _feel it_ against his slit, sometimes slipping in a little bit with particularly hard thrusts.  
Host was reduced to gasping only by the time Author fucked him through the alpha's fifth orgasm, blood ran down Host's face, his bandages had slipped some but since he was laying down it didn't slip far from where it was originally.  
“Good omega. Take all of my cum.”, Author growled, thrusts hard but a bit slower now, watching Host, face covered in blood, thighs covered in slick. Author groaned when he came again, keeping his knot _just_ outside of Host, making the omega whimper sadly -he really wanted his knot now.

Author slowly pulled out of Host, and Host whined loudly, reaching blindly and not like he really tried to reach Author, his cock coming out with a wet pop. Immediately cum flowed out of Host, making the omega whimper softly, and Author growled.  
“Look at you filthy cunt, dripping with six loads. We should try putting another one in just to be sure, hm?”, Author rubbed his cock through his cum and Host's slit, the omega whimpering softly and twitching.  
Author thrust into Host's cunt again, making the omega cry out at the sudden invasion, cum sticking to his lips now, dripping down to his perineum and even to his ass, before it got stopped by the bed beneath him.  
“Alpha- alpha knot- please-”, Host begged, breathless as he tried, clenching around Author's cock inside of him. He needed his knot, he wanted it, he had been fucked for so long now, so much, that all he craved now was his alpha's knot.

Author growled at Host's words, thrusting faster into him again, his knot catching on Host's slit as he did. Host was clenching around him, moaning for him again, no matter how exhausted he was after getting fucked through over six orgasms. And his body was also exhausted, but he was still getting close to yet another orgasm, especially when Author leaned down to him and kiss him, both of them breathing heavily and panting, making out sloppily as Author fucked Host.

Finally Author slammed his knot into Host, pushing him to his last orgasm, choking on his breath as he clenched tightly and twitched around the cock deep inside of him. Author pumped Host full of cum, moaning lowly as he finally stopped fucking Host, gently rolling his hips to stimulate his knot further to milk himself dry of cum and fill Host.  
“You’re completely stuffed now, aren’t you? Nice and full of my cum. It'll get you nice and big with my pups.”, Author muttered, moving the two of them carefully to lay down at the foot of the bed. Host hummed softly, nuzzling into Author's chest.  
”Good omgea, I’m done breeding your cunt now.”, Author crooned softly, and Host purred softly in response, happy with how full he was with cum -having a little belly with how much was inside of him- and having Author's cock deep inside of him.  
At some point early on Author had written Host's belly to stretch and inflate slightly whenever he was filled so much with cum, just because it was really fucking hot.

Host fell asleep then, because of course. He had been really exhausted being fucked for probably hours, and he just felt really tired now. Happy too, finally having Author's knot nicely inside of him, as well as all of his cum.   
Author crooned softly as he held Host in his arms, gently playing with his hair. As much as he loved hurting Host and making sure he knew his place, he _did_ really care about his omega. Host was his omega, and he was his alpha. It was his job to take care of his omega, even if he loved to hurt and use him. If Host _truly _hated how he was treated, Author would know. And he'd stop.  
Author did eventually fall asleep as well then, exhausted from all the work he's done fucking his omega.


End file.
